


The UV rays are the enemy!

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Short & Sweet, Sunscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Tokiya takes it upon himself to apply sunscreen to your face.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The UV rays are the enemy!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Red-Hot Summer Rides cards in Shining Live, Toki's card in particular. I took the idea of sunscreen and the general resort theme from that set of cards. What actually possessed me to write this? ... I have no idea. This is literally what it says in the summary.
> 
> Made on 08/29/2020.

Honestly, what was he going to do with you?

It was common sense to apply sunscreen when out in the sun for an extended period of time. This was especially true at a beach or waterpark resort, much like the one they were attending at the moment. Yet here you were, skin bare of any protection. Tokiya could only soften a sigh, change his usually stoic face to one a little more welcoming, and beckon you over.

“You didn’t bring any, did you?” It didn’t take a sharp eye to figure out that you had no idea what he was talking about. “Sunscreen.” At the mention of it, Tokiya lifted his own bottle into view. He had gotten it out ahead of calling you over, already forming a plan in his mind about what he was going to do.

Cracking the cap open, some of the contents of the bottle were squeezed onto his palm. The effect of the sun on your face was already visible, the tops of your cheeks and nose turning cherry red. “Stay still.” Whether you listened to his ask out of respect or if he had somehow stunned you into silence, he didn’t know. Swirling a finger in the lotion, the first dab was applied to your face.

Your cheeks were his obvious targets, as they were also the sun’s targets. Tokiya’s fingers didn’t start out particularly gentle, causing you to skew an eye shut and lightly grimace. The sunscreen had to be firmly rubbed in otherwise it wouldn’t take, that was Tokiya’s line of thought, but his touch was lighter when he moved to your other cheek.

(Partially because he didn’t mean to be rough, partially because if you kept looking at him like that he’d want to tease you about your cute expression.)

Once your cheeks were coated, the cool cream was spread over your nose. His fingers moved quicker and then; he was done. Tokiya leaned in, examining his work. There weren’t any obvious white patches on your face, any potential embarrassment later would be avoided. Satisfied, Tokiya’s eyes skimmed over the rest of your exposed skin; shoulders, neck, chest. 

He didn’t let himself linger.

“There, all finished.” An undeniable warmth crept into his voice. “We’ll need to reapply in a few hours.” Was he hiding behind that excuse? “Come find me then.” As if he’d let you out his sight entirely. The thought of you going up to someone else for help didn’t sit right with him. 

“Actually,” abruptly changing his mind, Tokiya backtracked on what he had just told you, “let me accompany you today.” Your surprised face was a delight to witness, proof that you hadn’t been expecting his offer. “Where shall we go first?” He expected you to pull him towards the lazy river or something similar, a laid-back type of ride. When you pointed at the towering water slides, it was Tokiya who had to contain his surprise.

It looked like he was in for a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> If Toki had to apply the sunscreen to, say, Otoya's face, he'd def wouldn't rub it all in. Jerk :/


End file.
